How do you feel about me?
by Flower princess11
Summary: Arnold and Helga are home from San Lorenzo and Helga is wondering if the kiss they shared was real or if it was just in the heat in the moment. So she summons the courage to finally talk things over with Arnold and to see exactly what their relationship is.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 **How do you feel about me?**

"Criminy! I can't believe this…I must really be losing it…'A feminine voice muttered as she stood outside the Boarding house.

This girl was a certain Helga G. Pataki who came here for a special purpose actually. She was here to see Arnold, that was normal for her but what was usual was that she was going to let _him_ see _her_ as well. To be more specific, she had to _talk_ to him and she has finally worked the nerve to do so after all of this time.

It's been about three days since they returned from San Lorenzo, a mad adventure which includes fighting off river pirates, discovering lost civilizations and curing a sleeping sickness but the biggest thing of all was that her beloved was finally reunited with his parents at long last and something else happened. He accepted the fact that she loved him and they shared a kiss together. It was a soft kiss that lasted 10 seconds but it was a powerful moment that made every crazy scheme, wacky shenanigan, emotional turmoil, anger, frustration and every other negative experience in her life all worth it in the end.

For the first time ever, Arnold kissed her _willingly!_

Unfortunately the moment got interrupted by Gerald and Arnold's parents and they both tried to explain that it wasn't what it looked. After that Arnold spent every moment with his parents after that and Helga understood that but there was an uncertainty at the back of her mind given how quick Arnold was to deny the kiss in front of his parents. It made sense that _she_ did it, since she was a basket case but Arnold was the most honest person she knew…and she was worried since it's been three days and he hadn't come to talk to her yet. She knew it was because he was with his parents, trying to catch up on a decade of lost time and Helga understood that but…she was worried.

What if Arnold regretted kissing her? What if he was just caught up in the heat of the moment? He did go on a speech about how she was so brave and that it was because of her that he finally had his parents again? What if he was just grateful and since he knew how she felt about him, that it was just his way of thanking her and that was that.

 _"_ _No, Arnold is not the kind of guy that does things like that…_ 'She thought to herself in anger but she was still insecure.

Arnold only kissed her but he never told her if he loved her or not. He said he admired her for being loyal and brave to him but he didn't say that he loved her. That was the thing that was keeping her from getting a good night sleep these last few days and she just had to ask him now before she lost her nerve.

She managed to sneak out of the beeper store, Olga was spending the summer with them and wouldn't stop bawling over Che what's-his-name and Bob and Miriam were running ragged catering to her needs. Helga couldn't stand it and she tried to spend as much time away from that stupid beeper store and her family. Mostly she either stayed with Phoebe or spent her day at the river or whatever.

Not this time, she had a mission to do...While she still had the nerve to do it.

Trembling at the front of the door of the boarding house, she raised her hand and slowly knocked on it. After waiting a few moments, the door turned to open and Helga held her breath, expecting Arnold to come out. Instead it was his father Miles Shortman, who immediately smiled upon seeing her.

"Why hello Helga, how are you?...'He said with a nice smile.

"I'm fine Mr. Shortman…'Helga said looking down.

Usually she didn't bother being polite with adults but Miles and his wife were Arnold's _parents_ and she really wanted them to like her.

"Now Helga, no need for formalities…You can call me Miles…"He said charmingly… "So I take it you're here to see Arnold…"He said. Helga merely nodded, still feeling a little shy around the man she hoped would one day be her father-in-law.

"Wonderful, come right in…'Miles said as he invited her in.

Helga set her foot inside the house and Miles guided her to the kitchen. She didn't tell him that she already knew the way, since she didn't want to mare whatever opinion he already had of her. Once they entered the kitchen, she saw Arnold talking to his mother while his grandparents were there as well.

"Look who stopped by for a visit…"Miles announced and the other members of the family looked.

"Uh…Hi…'Helga said softly.

"Look Arnold, it's your friend with the pink bow…"Grandpa chuckled.

"Helga…'Arnold said, surprised to see her. His mother only smiled and went to greet her.

"Hello Helga dear, how are you?..." Stella said with a smile that Arnold obviously inherited from her.

"I'm fine Mrs. Shortman…" She said, wanting to be safe.

"Please, call me Stella dear…" She said with a nice smile… "We were making cookies, would you like one?...'She said as she offered some to her guest.

"Thank you…"Helga said, taking one to be polite.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your company Eleanor…"Grandma said to her, Helga blinked in confusion and Arnold sent her a " _go along with it"_ look on his face.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by…'Helga said, trying to be casual and sending Arnold a look, she hoped he would pick up.

"Well you're always welcomed here, dear…'Stella said nicely.

"Um…Mom, dad…If it's alright, Helga and I need to talk alone…We'll be in my room…" Arnold said.

"Oh, a talk huh…Sure son…'Miles said in a weird way and even gave his son a wink while his mother giggled.

The two ten year olds left the kitchen to avoid more embarrassment but once in the hall, they looked at each other, both thinking about something.

"Um…Come on…"Arnold said as he guided her to his attic room.

Helga felt her heart racing but had to keep moving forward. She already came this far and there was no going back.

* * *

 _In Arnold's room_

Arnold and Helga were now alone in his room but both were quiet. Arnold had used his remote control to activate his couch and offered her a seat next to him.

"So…What brings you by?...'Arnold asked, knowing she must have had a reason to come here.

"We need to talk…"Helga said, no point in beating around the bush.

"About?…"Arnold pressed on.

"About what happened in San Lorenzo…"Helga sighed, finally baring to face him… "Arnold…How do you feel about me?...'She asked, getting a look from him.

"Huh?..."Arnold asked, getting a sense of déjà vu from when they were on the crow's nest.

"You know what I mean…About what happened back at the celebration…"Helga started looking down…. "We tried to talk…but with everything that's happen…How do you feel about me?...'She asked in an insecure tone.

Arnold was getting more déjà vu's again but at least this time she wasn't approaching him and spouting something about lighting and fists or whatever. Arnold realized what she was asking and sighed, he knew that she deserved an explanation.

"I thought it was clear…'Arnold said, getting a look from her…. "Helga, I kissed you…"He pointed out.

"I know…Believe me I know… but Arnold, it's just after that kiss…we didn't even talk at all, the entire plane ride and these last few days we haven't spoken about it at all and…I was worried that…that…-

"That it was the heat of the moment…"Arnold deduced and she nodded.

"Yes, I mean…There's every chance in the world you were just caught up in all the excitement and was just feeling grateful because I helped you saved your folks and…that you didn't really even mean it…"She confessed the fears that have been haunting her these last few days.

Arnold gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Helga, I meant everything I said there and there was no heat in the moment…I was calm and had enough time to think about everything over…and I know that I like you a lot…"He said.

"Only because I helped with your parents, no one can forget about all the garbage I did over the years…'She said.

"Helga, how long have we known each other?...'He asked.

"Since we were three…"She answered.

"If during all that time I never hated you, why would you think I would start now…I will admit that there have been times when I lost my patience with you…and wondered why you seemed so angry…but I never hated you…if anything, I think I like you more than ever now…'He said.

"You do?..."Helga asked in surprise.

"Yes..."Arnold said honesty.

"But only because your grateful..."She muttered and Arnold shook his head. Helga had a thought cross her mind and tried to ignore it but she had to be certain of something. She had to be sure on how sincere he was being.

"Arnold...You have no idea about half the stuff I have done all in the name of my feelings for you..."Helga said... "I got to confess something to you and if...if you want to take it all back...I will understand..."Helga said, fear and insecurities visible all over her face.

"Helga, I don't think there is anything you could say that would make me stop caring about you, I was able to forgive the spitballs, the water fountain and the pranks and I always knew that deep down you were a nicer person..."Arnold said with confidence.

"We'll see how you feel... "Helga muttered as she took a deep breath, needing to do this. It was the only way she would ever know if he was truly sincere.

She told him the whole story. She confessed about the times she sabotaged his dates, the times she tried to make him jealous, the amnesia incident, the time she impersonated his French pen pal on Valentines day and what went down during the school play. She gave the honest version of the story while on the inside she was an emotional wreck but once she started, she couldn't stop. She told him everything, even the time she broke in here to get her locket back! Once she was done, Helga looked at him and prayed to every divine being in the world that he wouldn't reject her now that he knew how insane she was when it came to him.

"So your locket was the same one that showed up around here, I thought it looked familiar..."Arnold commented. Helga's jaw dropped in shock at his response and how light it sounded.

 _ **"THAT'S IT? THAT'S YOUR RESPONSE?**_!..."Helga shouted in disbelief, surprising Arnold by her sharp tone.

"Arnold I just revealed to you of what a basket case I am! I broke in here, sabotaged your dates and a whole lot of other stuff and...and...and...'Helga was ranting but to her immense surprise, Arnold just gently placed his hand over her mouth to silence her and Helga was stunned.

"Helga, calm down...You're unraveling...Take a deep breath and relax...'Arnold said gently.

 _"RELAX?! How can **HE** be so calm?.._..'Helga thought but did as he said and took a deep breath.

" _So she has feelings for me and got jealous...and she really wanted to be my Valentine...and she tried hard to keep her secret safe...Why would she think I would hate her for that?._..'Arnold thought with sympathy.

He knew that Helga meant well and that she was a passionate person and she just got carried away but he wasn't going to reject her over it...although there were some things they needed to talk about, he didn't hate her for loving him so much.

Not at all.

"Helga...You're not a basket case and I don't care about you any less for what you have just said...If anything, I'm glad that you were finally honest with me..."He said.

"Really?...'She said in surprise and Arnold started to feel bad for her.

He never realized just how insecure she could be.

"Really and...there's some things I need to be honest about as well..."Arnold said, lookin nervous..."Helga, while I will always be grateful for what you did for me, that's not the only reason I kissed you...As I said, I always wondered if you had feelings for me or not and...I guess a part of me deep down might have...hoped that was the case...'He confessed.

"What?...'Helga said in a surprised tone.

"I know...I guess...Even if I was unaware of it, a part of me kind of always suspected that you had feelings for me...and I guess I wanted that to be the case...'He said.

"Are you serious?..."Helga exclaimed in surprise and unnerved. She went through hoops to keep Arnold from knowing of her feelings and to find out that he kind of suspected something was...was...

Wait, did he just say that he HOPED that was the case?

She remained silent as she heard the rest of his side of the story.

"Yeah, your not the only one who has been hiding something...but mine was out of denial and obliviousness..." Arnold took a deep breath and started his part of the story.

He explained about the time he had that dream of them being married, the one about Hilda who was basically like her and a few other things that seemed small at the time but he knew he had to come clean to since she did.

"And when I found you on the FTI roof helping me...I guess the reason I kept pushing for the truth was...because I wanted to know for sure...but I wasn't ready for the whole truth yet..."He confessed and he looked at her.

Helga's jaw was dropping and he gave her an sincere smile.

"I can say for certain that I like you Helga, now more than ever..."Arnold said to her.

"Oh Arnold...'Helga let out and Arnold suddenly found himself in a kiss with her, much to his surprise but he didn't push her off. Once they were speared, they both had pretty dreamy looks on their faces.

"So..."He started, not knowing what to say now.

"So..."She repeated.

"So you had your locket engraved?...'He questioned, recalling that part of her confession. Helga flinched and blushed in embarrassment but said nothing but Arnold gave her a look of interest.

"Don't suppose I could see it?...'He asked.

He was really interested in seeing what she had written there that she was so desperate to get it back. He didn't mean it in a bad way but with how much Helga feels about it, he was certain that whatever she had written in her locket must be sweet and sincere. However Helga shook her head violently and sent a frown.

"Hold it buster, I already put myself in enough awkwardness and humiliation today...So no..."She said stubbornly.

"Come on Helga, just for a bit..."Arnold asked but she refused.

"Nope...Not happening..."She said with her arms crossed.

"Pretty please..."He said in a sweet tone, that made a smile warm on her face.

"Being cute isn't going to sway me..." Helga said.

"You think I'm cute..." Arnold said with a smirk, making her blush.

"Doi..."Was all that she said.

The two pre-teens shared a laugh together and soon found themselves calmer and happier. Helga felt so strange, she spent years going through insane lengths to keep her feelings for him a secret and just one afternoon she came clean about everything...and Arnold _still_ liked her and she felt good about it.

It felt _good_ to finally be honest with him for once.

"So I really can't see what you had engraved, can't I?..."He asked again.

"Sorry Football head but I already gave you enough about me today...'She said stubbornly.

"Alright...Alright...I'll respect that..." He said while he gave her a secretive smile... " _I'll get her to show it to me one of these days..._ " He thought with intrigue.

He placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eye and Helga felt her heart beating like mad.

"I really, really like-like you Helga...I mean it, you're funny, strong, smart, brave, brilliant, passionate and fun and...I neve really felt this way about anyone before..."Arnold said, looking into her eyes.

"You mean it?..."Helga asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, I mean it..."He said with utmost conviction.

'Even Lila?...'She said and Arnold noticed for the first time she was jealous.

"I've gotten over Lila back in the fourth grade...and as nice as she is, I can't exactly see her help save an entire neighborhood or venture through an entire jungle to help save an entire civilization..." Arnold said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess Mary Sunshine couldn't handle the heat..."She said with a smug look as they both laughed.

Helga was very relieved to know that Arnold was truly over Lila. Sure she hasn't seen him trying to ask her out but there was always that lingering uncertainty at the back of her mind. At least she didn't have to worry about that red head girl anymore.

Once the laughing stopped, Arnold and Helga shared a tender look together before leaning forward. Their lips met for a brief moment and once parted, they both had dreamy looks on their faces yet again.

"I don't know how this could get any better…" Helga said in a dreamy voice that made Arnold chuckled.

"Well, if you don't think I'm being too forward…I was wondering if maybe I could take you out sometime…"Arnold said, getting her attention.

"You mean like on a…a date?..."Helga asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes…I mean we both like each other and if we are going to be a couple then…couples go on dates don't they?...'Arnold said blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 _"He wants to be a couple! Aw~...'_ Helga swooned internally, feeling on cloud 9.. _.._ "I'd love to…' She squealed and immediately pulled Arnold in for another kiss.

Arnold was surprised by her bold action but he didn't hate it. Quite the contrary really, he really liked it to be honest. The two preteens enjoyed the kiss for a bit, only for the door to suddenly fly open.

"Arnold, Helga…Lunch is ready in-…'Stella said and stopped and giggled at what she was seeing while Miles chuckled as well.

Arnold and Helga separated from the kiss and from each other, blushing profoundly and both completely mortified at being caught mid-kissing by his parents.

Again!

" _Criminy! Are they going to walk in every stinking time!?..."_ Helga though in exasperation as she felt completely flustered by this whole thing.

 _'_ _Aw~…"_ Stella gushed at the adorable sight.

"Oh Arnold, a real charmer with your girlfriend….It's in your blood, son…"Miles said as he winked at his only son.

"M-Mom…D-Dad…"Arnold stuttered his face all red and he just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

How _else_ are you supposed to feel after being caught by your parents kissing your…girlfriend?

" _Maybe she is my girlfriend? I like kissing her and we are going on a date…"_ The one part of Arnold's mind that wasn't frazzled with mortification thought, while the rest of him was resisting the urge to faint right now.

Helga, thankfully, managed to shake it off and tried to change the situation.

"Uh, Miles…Stella…What did you say about lunch?...'She tried to get their minds away from the kiss.

"Oh we just wanted to let you know that it would be ready in about 10 minutes but since you both are busy, come down when you're ready…'Stella said giggling as she went back down.

"Have fun you two…"Miles said with a sly look before exiting the room.

The two preteens sighed, felt the last of the redness on their faces going, before turning to each other.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen…" She muttered.

"I wish it didn't…" Arnold sighed, before giving her a smile… "Look on the bright side, it could be worse…'He suggested…

Helga decided not to answer since she knew that he meant. The thing that could be worse would be that there was a chance they could _not_ be here to potentially interrupt them…or ever really. She knew that and had to be understanding.

"So…Uh…Helga?..."He started but then looked nervous.

"Yes?...'She asked, wondering what's on his mind.

"I was wondering…about what dad just said?...Are…Are we…?...'He started but was nervous.

"What?..."Helga asked.

"Are we…boyfriend and girlfriend?...'He finally asked.

Helga's eyes widen and her cheeks flush at that question but she gave him a smile.

"I'd love to be…If you ask me to…"She said with a hinting tone in her voice.

"I do…Will you be my girlfriend?...'Arnold said as he held her hand.

That did it.

"Oh Arnold, yes…'Helga said passionately before stealing another kiss from him.

The two eventually left the room and made a beeline to avoid the smirks and cat calls from his parents and grandparents. Once outside, Arnold suggested going to the park for a leisurely park and Helga was all for it. The young couple had left hand in hand, although Helga, out of habit more than anything, refused to keep holding it but Arnold knew that she didn't mean anything by it.

This was a big transition and it would take a while to get use to this enormous change, but he was a patient guy and they had all the time in the world.

"Come on Arnold, I want to get to the park before dark…'Helga said impatiently.

"Coming Helga…'Arnold chuckled as he left with her, happy and optimistic for the future.

They were young, in love and had a whole summer together and so much more.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) I hope you enjoyed this, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
